Technical Field
The present invention relates to exercise gaming and, more particularly, to automatically triggering in-game actions based on biometric information.
Description of the Related Art
Obesity is a significant health threat in the United States and around the world. Nearly 78 million adults and 13 million children deal with the health and emotional effects of obesity. One tool for combatting obesity is exergaming (a portmanteau of “exercise” and “gaming”), which refers to video games that incorporate forms of exercise. Exergaming relies on technology that tracks body movement or reaction.
However, despite the availability of exergaming, many games either do not incorporate such features or do so in a manner that is poorly suited to effective exercise. Furthermore, existing systems lack the ability to respond directly to a user's physical, emotional, or mental states.